


My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first of a series of small fics that take place in an AU in an apartment block owned by Tae. <br/>Aoba, Ren and Sei are brothers, Sei and Aoba are still twins and Ren is their younger brother. <br/>All the fics take place in the same sort of time period, and hopefully they'll interact together a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of small fics that take place in an AU in an apartment block owned by Tae.   
> Aoba, Ren and Sei are brothers, Sei and Aoba are still twins and Ren is their younger brother.   
> All the fics take place in the same sort of time period, and hopefully they'll interact together a little.

Squeak, squeak.

Mizuki groaned as his new neighbour’s bed squeaked above him. He’d only moved in a few nights ago, and quickly realised why his room was empty and cheaper than the other rooms, of course the land lady hadn’t mentioned it when he inquired about the room. Mizuki resolved to confront whoever it was the following day.

Sure enough the next day Mizuki went to the floor above him, funnily enough the rooms on either side of his were empty for probably the same reasons his room was. He knocked the door and was met with, to his annoyance a man who looked like he’d had the best sleep of his life, “Can I help you?” the male asked curiously, then broke into a smile, “You must be my new neighbour!” Mizuki taken back by the male’s cheerful manner nodded, trying to think of a nice way to put his complaint.

“We should get together and drink!” The other male exclaimed, “I’m Koujaku,” he grinned.

“Mizuki, from 204,” Mizuki replied, “Isn’t it a bit early for drinking?” he queried.

“What harm could it do?” Koujaku replied cheerfully.

The pair spent most of the day drinking and getting to know each other finding they had many similar interests and hobbies, and getting too drunk to remember why they met up in the first place.

After they’d wasted the day the two drunks returned to their apartment building. Mizuki struggled to find his keys and was dragged back to Koujaku’s room for a last round of drinks, resulting in Mizuki passing out on the couch in Koujaku’s room while he was in his own bed.

Sometime in the night Mizuki, a chronically light sleeper, woke up to the sound of Koujaku’s bed squeaking and him groaning and tossing about in his sleep. Concerned and rather impulsively Mizuki shook Koujaku awake, “Oi, wake up.”

Koujaku came around quickly and was embarrassed that his new friend found him in such a state. “Ah… Sorry did I disturb you?” He asked sheepishly.

“Forget about that, are you alright?” Mizuki replied, he was cautiously optimistic about whether or not his new friend would tell him anything, he seemed ready to laugh it off as nothing, but the two had bonded really well and really quickly.

Koujaku opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, the pair sat quietly beside each other on the squeaky bed which squeaked as Koujaku moved uncomfortably. “Nightmares.” He said quietly sometime after Mizuki had asked, “I’ve been getting them for a long while now. That’s why no one lives next door for long right?” Koujaku had a self-depreciating smile, Mizuki nodded slightly in agreement.

“It’s why I came up earlier…” Mizuki explained Koujaku nodded as if he was beginning to suspect as much.

“You’re the first, normally they go right to Tae and either move out or to another room further away. It was nice of you to tell me up front.” He replied quietly.

“Should we make an apartment fund to buy you a new bed? We can’t do much about the nightmares but the bed should be an easy fix.” Mizuki said with a grin, he gently nudged the male with his elbow, “Sort out the squeaking and a girl might move in next door.” He chuckled.

Koujaku laughed with him.“We’d have to buy me a large bed, then.” He grinned.


End file.
